A trip down memory lane
by Ajalea
Summary: These are really short drabbles I wrote about the week my girlfriend and I spent together. The pairings are all One Piece, no worries They're slightly altered, but still kinda are retellings of what really happened :) (the title is the title because it's exactly that for me :3)
1. Rude Passings

**A few weeks ago, I met my girlfriend for the first time and after coming back home, I had to write these to process our week together :')** **They are slightly altered, but in a way it's not really important what really happened ;)**

 **They're short, but hopefully sweet~**

* * *

Sanji took Zoro in his arms. None of the nervous bickering between the two was present anymore and they were just trying to hold each other, preferably forever.

"Well," Sanji laughed awkwardly, "we'll see each other soon anyway." He turned his face so it touched Zoro's a little more. His hand softly grabbed the hair in Zoro's neck. "I will see you again soon, right?"

Zoro kissed Sanji's cheek, a little wary of Zeff, who was standing nearby and although he tried to let it seem like he wasn't paying attention, his eyes fell on the two a little too often.

 _So much for privacy_.

Zoro felt Sanji's lips brush his cheek and returned the favor by letting his peck last a moment longer. "We will. Definitely."

Sanji's hug tightened. He heard someone approach from behind. It could be Zeff, wanting to go home already. The voice wasn't one Sanji recognized though.

"Can't you do your gay somewhere else?"

It was obviously pointed at Zoro and Sanji and Zoro already wanted to pull away from Sanji, but Sanji's arms and Zeff's response held him where he was.

"Excuse me." He started out surprisingly nice, but in a voice both Zoro and Sanji knew meant fury. "I think there's something on your face."

"What?" It was short and sounded really annoyed. The guy who said it probably didn't know Zeff knew the 'gay couple' and is not one to mess with in general.

Zeff's answer came like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "My fist."

Sanji couldn't see the balled hand hit the guy in the face – he stood with his back turned to Zeff the whole time – though the sound must have been audible through the entire hall. That hall silenced, only Zeff didn't seem to have lost his voice.

"Eggplant, we're leaving."

Slowly, Sanji let go of Zoro, looking at him sadly. "Soon."

Zoro grinned, the smile not reaching his eyes.

Together, they walked up to the escalator and with one last (and long) wave, Zoro disappeared from his sight, on his way to the airplane that would take him home.

"Come, little eggplant, let's save for your next vacation." Zeff said as he patted Sanji's back with rough love, purposefully ignoring the tears that already streamed down Sanji's cheeks.

Sanji could only nod and followed Zeff as he tried to look forward to their next meeting instead of looking back at the best week he ever had.


	2. Moving away is haaaard

**This time it's NamiVivi! :D**

 **It's not exactly how it happened, but I think I can still call it accurate :3**

* * *

"Hey, Nami? We should go to bed, it's four in the morning." Vivi turned her head slightly to check if Nami was still awake.

"I know, but I don't wanna move yet." The muffled voice came from somewhere next to Vivi's arm.

Vivi giggled. "Same here, only we have to wake up on time to catch our train tomorrow, y'know."

"Then you stop playing with my hair first. It feels too nice to make you stop."

"Oh, is that so?" Vivi grinned as she increased the ruffling through Nami's hair.

"Yeah." Nami managed to snuggle even closer to Vivi, not even thinking of getting up.

"Alright then, we'll go to bed next time the church bells ring, okay?"

Nami made an agreeing sound.

Too soon after that they heard chiming coming from far away.

"Fuck." Both Nami and Vivi mumbled, though not simultaneously.

"Come on," Vivi was the first one to move, trying to encourage Nami to do the same, "I'm gonna need my beauty sleep for our date tomorrow."

Nami raised her head to look Vivi in her eyes. "Only if I can cuddle with you in bed." She pouted slightly.

Vivi smiled. "Can't find anything wrong with that!" She let go of Nami's hand and finally ceased stroking the orange hair with her other hand.

That motivated Nami to sit up. She looked a bit unhappy, which, of course, Vivi noticed.

"You really liked that, didn't you?"

Nami nodded.

"Then let's go to bed and I'll do the thing until you fall asleep."

Nami's smile said enough.

Vivi got up and reached out her hand for Nami to grab. "Why need my beauty sleep when I have you anyway?" She winked.

* * *

 **There'll be one more chapter~ (woohoo!)**


End file.
